


Картонные боги

by yisandra



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cyberpunk, Drama, M/M, Porn With Plot, Unhealthy Relationships, asphyxiation as a sexual practice and not only
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: Конструктор виртуальной реальности нашёл в мусорном контейнере умирающего киборга. Теперь они пытаются жить вместе, хотя у каждого из них своя тьма.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Первая половина текста написана специально для команды WTF 3.14zdets 2017  
> Бета: Ханна Нираи

  
[Cкачать Наутилус Помпилиус Кто Еще бесплатно](http://pleer.com/tracks/73873hu31) на pleer.com

[Cкачать Сплин Лабиринт бесплатно](http://pleer.com/tracks/43040276s4Z) на pleer.com

[ ](https://hostingkartinok.com/show-image.php?id=b9462d59e22b85e4772111e8a857e173)

— …Среда полностью самоорганизуема, ресурсы подтягиваются по мере необходимости из открытых источников, — Лий поёжился на виртуальном ветру, спеша разделаться с презентацией поскорее. Смысла в долгих речах он не видел: цифры направленного заказчику отчёта были куда нагляднее и давали более полное представление. — Самообучение ограничено только заданными вами краевыми параметрами.

На плоской вершине столовой горы было неприютно и холодно, зато вид отсюда открывался превосходный. Курчавые леса и яркие пятна лугов, рассечённые тёмной лентой реки, уходили вдаль, размываясь в закатной дымке. Лий ещё раз окинул своё творение хозяйским глазом и признал, что выглядит очень неплохо. Даже превосходно — для той суммы, которую ему заплатили за эту работу.

Пожилой кореец сказал что-то на диалекте, которого Лий совсем не разбирал. Миловидная программа-переводчик улыбнулась и сказала:

— Господин Мун очень доволен удачным завершением вашего проекта, мистер Хадзис, и выражает надежду на дальнейшее сотрудничество. Было приятно работать с вами.

Лий позволил себе на пару секунд залипнуть на переводчике. Она была очень качественной, дорогой, наверняка фирменной. Он бы охотно покопался в её коде, но, разумеется, все его автоматические запросы на синхронизацию столь же автоматически отклонялись. Защита у программы была и впрямь фирменная, так что он ограничился тем, что послал ей визитку с совершенно безобидной с виду меткой отправки уведомления о прочтении. В действительности метка конструировала паразита, который встраивался в код, проводил копирование оригинальных фрагментов и рассыпался, предварительно отослав сжатый пакет данных, замаскированный под это самое уведомление. 

— Мне тоже было очень приятно, — сказал Лий и чуть поклонился. Возможно, даже не слишком неуклюже.

Господин Мун небрежно кивнул, переводчик ласково ответила:

— Хорошего вам дня, мистер Хадзис.

Ветер утих, звуки приглушились и истаяли. Затем величественный пейзаж вокруг и сама столовая гора выцвели и исчезли.

— Окончание сеанса, — произнёс над ухом бездушный голос. — Время: семнадцать сорок. Провожу проверку соединения. Тактильная синхронизация… проверено. Звуковая синхронизация… проверено. Обонятельная стимуляция… проверено. Механический ответ… в норме. Ответ центральной нервной системы… в норме. Симуляция речевой функции в норме. Экзотические стимулы… проверено. Уровень глюкозы — 4,1. Артериальное давление — 126 на 70. С возвращением.

Лий заморгал на постепенно разгорающийся в капсуле свет, нажал кнопку открытия. Крышка отъехала, он сел, сдирая эластичные ленты с контактами. Вытащил загубник, собрал по рту голодную слюну, сглотнул. Потёр лицо дрожащими руками, натыкал пароль на виртуальной клавиатуре, проверил свой счёт. Последняя часть обещанного гонорара туда уже упала, можно было расслабиться. 

Лий встал на холодный пол. Ноги подгибались. Он запустил цикл очистки капсулы, теперь неплохо было бы очистить себя и что-нибудь съесть. Всегда можно, конечно, пустить по вене питательный коктейль, но от рези в пустом желудке это не спасёт.

Лий огляделся. Квартира у него была средних размеров для нижних уровней — то есть, чуть побольше чулана. Капсула отжала четверть места, всё остальное занимали провода, коробки аварийных аккумуляторов, крошечный кулинарный блок и продавленный матрас на полу. С тех пор, как в это пространство пришлось вписать ещё и инвалидное кресло, передвигаться здесь стало затруднительно.

Кстати о кресле — оно, вместе со своим владельцем, привычно стояло развёрнутым к заклеенному бумагой окну. Керст читал бумажную книгу, перелистывая страницы единственной рукой при свете надбровной подсветки.

— Эй, — хрипло окликнул Лий. — Мне всё-таки заплатили. Глянь, что у нас скоро будет.

Он вытянул в центр комнаты голографическую проекцию давно сделанной закладки. Перебросил управляющие токи Керсту. сказал:

— Пришьём тебе новые ножки, ты опять побежишь по дорожке.

Керст молча перелистнул несколько вариантов. Лий сел на матрас у кулинарного блока и заказал себе жидкой сладкой овсянки.

На самом деле, ноги у Керста были, вот только годились они исключительно на то, чтобы неподвижно стоять на них. При попытке куда-нибудь пойти, суставы подламывались на третьем шагу, так что передвигаться Керст мог либо на костылях, либо в кресле. Излишне говорить, что его это не радовало. 

Проблема была в железе: весь забитый в Керста софт Лий ещё в первый месяц разобрал на составляющие, пропатчил и частично переписал. Это убрало большую часть сложностей с запаздыванием и некорректным ответом кибергизированных частей на сигналы нервной системы, но никак не помогло сдавшим суставам.

Лий нашёл Керста на помойке — в буквальном смысле. Истекающим кровью в мусорном контейнере посреди ночи, без одной руки и с неработающими ногами. Как выяснилось в дальнейшем, речевой синтезатор у него тоже был намеренно сломан. Тем не менее, Керст не сдавался: понизив температуру тела, впрыснув в кровь аварийный запас адреналина, он пытался подтянуться на единственной оставшейся руке и выбраться из контейнера.

Такая сила воли импонировала Лию, поэтому он позвонил доку Налбату и вытащил Керста из мусорки. Заштопать его было не проблемой, и речевой синтезатор Лий, как мог, починил на коленке. Тот ещё барахлил, но теперь Керст вполне мог говорить, если бы захотел.

Впрочем, он редко открывал рот. Лий его не расспрашивал: он увлёкся инженерной задачей, связанной с восстановлением функциональности киборга, и в качестве благодарности его вполне устраивало то, что Керст не сопротивляется. На откровениях он не настаивал.

К тому же через некоторое время в их отношения сожительства (если можно так назвать сосуществование на одной территории почти не пересекающихся людей, один из которых девяносто процентов времени проводит в виртуальности, а второй — за чтением или разглядыванием стены) добавился секс. Ничего интимного в нём, пожалуй, не было: просто взаимное удовлетворение потребностей, которое один принимал за отсутствием других вариантов, а другой — потому что его своеобразные и не всегда встречающие у партнёров понимание желания не отторгались. Керст вообще ничего не отторгал, даже овсянку, разве что помогать себе в санитарных вопросах не позволял.

Лий ел, пялясь в окно. На заклеивающем его стекле была нарисована высокая гора с плоской вершиной. Стоящие на ней коронованные существа грозили оружием столпившимся у подножья жалким людишкам и бросали в них молнии. Лий сам накалякал этот «шедевр», работая над последним проектом. Теперь он заметил, что Керст дорисовал летящие в жителей горы большие камни, брошенные из катапульт у подножья. Он усмехнулся.

Картонные, просроченные мои боги, кого вы всё надеетесь сразить своими бывшими в употреблении трезубцами и вышедшими из моды молниями? Ваше время прошло, вас вынесли из торгового зала и продали в аутлете со скидкой. Теперь могущество и божественность — прерогатива людей. Любая власть — прерогатива людей.

Только поглядите, как отлично мы ею распоряжаемся!

Лий сунул опустевшую миску в блок, по матрасу подполз к листающему каталог протезов Керсту, пробежался пальцами по его почти лишённой чувствительности искусственной ноге и вкрадчиво полез ладонью под полу недлинного халата.

— Ли, — голос киборга звучал как неисправное радио. Лий никогда не мог понять — тот намеренно коверкает его имя, или дело только в сломанной синтезаторе. — Прими душ. Ты пахнешь.

— Ой, какие мы чувствительные, — беззлобно пробормотал Лий, но послушно поднялся, шатаясь, по стене обошёл капсулу и вошёл в крошечный санитарный закуток. Надо было благодарить всех богов, пусть даже и картонных, что хотя бы он при проектировании был вынесен из основного помещения. Двери здесь не было, только полупрозрачная плёнка удерживала нагретый воздух внутри душевой кабины.

Лий предусмотрительно прижался к стене и включил воду. Как всегда, сперва пошла холодная, несколько брызг попали на руку и бедро, Лий вскрикнул и выругался. Нажал на дозатор санитарного геля и принялся вяло размазывать зеленоватую массу по телу.

Он вымылся тщательно и быстро, вздрагивая от холода воды, и выскочил в комнату, не вытираясь.

Керст, видимо, уже выбрал подходящий протез, и теперь изучал подробные характеристики. Лий подошёл к нему, шлёпая босыми ногами по грязному полу, развязал на киборге халат и привычно взгромоздился ему на колени, заслонив собой голограмму. Его удивило, что Керст уже был немного возбуждён.

— Неужели думал обо мне, пока я наводил для тебя красоту? — весело изумился Лий.

Керст раздражённо вздохнул и поцеловал его сухим горьким ртом, чтобы заткнулся. Лий с готовностью ответил на поцелуй, потираясь о партнёра всем телом. Керст был неравнодушен к этой подростковой ласке. Когда Лий наконец опустил руку на член Керста, тот казался уже совершенно готовым к бою. Обхватив его и себя одной ладонью, Лий принялся медленно, с оттяжкой дрочить.

— Как же хорошо, что здесь у тебя всё осталось природное, — поддел он, выгибая шею.

— Ли, — предупреждающе проскрипел киборг и выключил надбровную подсветку.

Долго ждать Лий не собирался. Вскоре он приподнялся и, помогая себе руками, принялся осторожно опускаться на член Керста. Сам киборг только вцепился Лию в затылок и хрипло дышал. Когда Лий задвигался на нём, Керст переместил руку на его шею, гладя горло — это было уже слабостью самого Лия.

Капсула издала мелодичный звук, сообщая о завершении цикла очистки. Мышцы живота и бёдер уже немного болели от напряжения, но Лий продолжал уверенно скакать на неподвижном Керсте, прижимаясь всё плотнее и обнимая всё крепче. Чем ближе он подходил к грани оргазма, тем сильнее сжимались пальцы на его шее.

Керст кончил первым, хотя, казалось, до этого ещё далеко. Изумлённый и, словно в первый раз, поражённый ощущениями, Лий попытался глотнуть воздуха и не смог. Он бессмысленно открывал рот, не в силах выдавить не звука, и слыша только оглушительный грохот собственного пульса в ушах да боль в стиснутой шее. Керст всё ещё держал его, когда Лий, хрипя, забился на нём, и отпустил только когда сперма перестала выплескиваться на его живот и грудь.

Лий лежал вспотевшим виском на его плече, разглядывая нарисованную гору под градом падающих камней и лениво щупал будущие синяки во всю шею. Двигаться не хотелось, но там, где их тела всё ещё были соединены, растекалась неприятная липкая влага.

— А потом мы тебе руку сделаем, — просипел Лий, закашлялся и закрыл глаза.

***

[ ](https://hostingkartinok.com/show-image.php?id=858b60e3cb7a47093e3c938ace9a5872)

Вечерний свет, нарезанный балюстрадой веранды, лежал на полу золотыми квадратами. Лёгкий ветерок гнал по озёрной воде мелкие волны, заставлял солнечные блики пускаться в бесконечный бесцельный бег.

Лий перекатил во рту первый глоток чая, наслаждаясь нежным вкусом. Проглотил. Лира улыбнулась и подвинула ему тарелочку с печеньем.

— Думаю, он меня ненавидит, - продолжая свою мысль, заметил Лий. — Я бы ненавидел. Всё-таки, я копался в его настройках, в самых сокровенных фрагментах кода, без его разрешения. Не говоря уж о том, что сейчас он полностью от меня зависит. Чужая власть над собой, близкая к абсолютной — такое не прощают.

— Но ты спас ему жизнь! — возразила Лира. — И всё это ты делал, чтобы помочь!

Иногда разговоры с Лирой напоминали Лию споры с самим собой. С очень юной, наивной и неиспорченной версией самого себя.

Он рассмеялся:

— Я делал то, что хотел, что мог! Удовлетворял об него свои потребности, пока он пользовался случаем удовлетворить собственные. Не думаю, что он что-то должен мне.

Он помолчал, потом улёгся на нагретом дереве веранды, развалясь и глядя в лицо Лире снизу вверх.

— Ты веришь, что Прометей похитил огонь у богов – когда они ещё чего-то стоили – и подарил людям?

— Не знаю, я об этом не думала.

— Я считаю, с того-то момента всё и покатилось к чёрту. Каждый получил свой огонь и принялся тратить его, как умеет. И захотел большего. Теперь богов нет, вместо их силы — информация в виртуальных хранилищах, энергия атома и цифры в компьютерах банков. И каждый, кто может ими управлять, считает себя богом. А прометеев огонь творения — просто разукрашенный красным и жёлтым картон в старинном театре.

Лира молчала, слушала с лёгкой улыбкой. Не знала, как себя вести — у неё пока был довольно ограниченный репертуар реакций.

Для Лиры Лий нарисовал и оживил прелестный маленький островок посреди лесного озера в чаше гор. Старался навещать почаще и не приходить с пустыми руками — не хотел, чтобы Лира скучала. Сегодня он принёс ей фрагменты расчленённого кода брендового переводчика Трансиль Эурэйша Корп, которые наверняка развлекли её на некоторое время.

Других людей в горах не было, но Лий поселил в лесу птиц и потенциально планировал полноценную экологическую цепочку. В доме он завёл котёнка, чтобы у Лиры была компания.

— Ты счастлива? — спросил Лий, как спрашивал всегда.

«Я всем довольна», — неизменно отвечала Лира, но в этот раз вместо её ответа Лий услышал высокий резкий звук, мгновенно заполнивший все доступные диапазоны. 

В следующий миг перед глазами замельтешили мушки, мир вспыхнул опаляюще-ярким пламенем и сгорел. В ноздри ударила вонь палёного волоса, стремительно сменившаяся нашатырным спиртом, горящим пластиком, гниющей кровью…

— Принудительное завершение сеанса! — панически заходился голос, прорывающийся сквозь мерзотный механический визг в ушах. — Внимание! Сеанс не был завершён корректно! Провожу экстренную проверку соединения! Уровень синхронизации: 87,1 и продолжает падать!

Синестетическая боль впилась в тело бесчисленными горячими и холодными иглами. Мышцы принялись произвольно сокращаться. К горлу подступила тошнота, Лий с трудом сглотнул, пошарил по лицу, пытаясь вытащить загубник, чтобы хотя бы не подавиться собственной рвотой. Скрюченные пальцы промахивались, соскальзывали по щеке.

— Тактильная синхронизация… проверено. Звуковая синхронизация… проверено. Обонятельная стимуляция… проверено. Механический ответ… в норме. Ответ центральной нервной системы… в норме. Уровень синхронизации: 15,7, сеанс завершён! Проверьте герметичность капсулы и исправность пульта управления. Для вызова спасательной службы наберите код 3-5-зелёный. Для вызова технического специалиста наберите…

Лий наконец сумел зацепить и вытащить загубник, рявкнул:

— Уймись!

Всё тут же прекратилось, только боль не утихла сразу, да мышцы конечностей продолжали дёргаться. Лий разлепил мокрые от слёз ресницы.

Капсула была открыта. Прямо над ней стоял на своих новых ногах Керст и смотрел на Лия. Диафрагмы линз разошлись почти полностью, и были хорошо видны органические глаза — внимательные, холодные, с зеленовато-серыми радужками.

«Разгерметизировал, стоял и смотрел, как я корчусь в своём эргономичном, высокотехнологичном, в высшей степени комфортабельном пластиковом гробу, — понял Лий. — Решил, что я ему не так уж нужен и от меня пора избавиться? Новые протезы прибудут со дня на день, а смонтировать их может кто угодно».

Он переждал последнюю волну судорог и сел. Принялся отдирать от себя ленты с контактами. Руки ходили ходуном. Керст молчал. Молча смотрел, молча поставил плечо, когда Лий неуклюже вывалился из капсулы.

— Тебе посылка, — сказал наконец, когда Лий, трясясь, выкрутил термостат на максимум. — Нужна твоя сигнатура.

— В следующий раз воспользуйся ебучей процедурой пробуждения, — стуча зубами, произнёс Лий, стягивая с матраса плед и заворачиваясь с него. — Она для этого и создана.

Керст не ответил.

***

В каком-то смысле, Керст сам себя наказал — после такого «пробуждения» Лий отходил часов двенадцать и занялся его протезами только на следующий день. Монтировал долго, привольно разложив инструменты на пол-длины матраса, и так же долго тестировал скорость прохождения импульса, корректность расшифровки на входе и выходе и механического ответа.

Керст не подгонял, послушно выполнял команды, без возражений дал права доступа (без администрирования) к верхнему поясу конечностей и зоне распознавания тактильных ощущений.

— Ну вот, — сказал Лий, откладывая тестер на крышку кулинарного блока. 

В следующий момент его буквально вышвырнуло из интерфейса настройки. Превосходно откалиброванные искусственные пальцы стиснули шею; Керст схватил его за горло, опрокинул на матрас и навалился если и не всем весом, то уж точно половиной.

Это было и близко не похоже на удушение во время секса; Лию казалось, что он может слышать резиновый скрип собственной трахеи, а его гланды с чпоканием столкнулись и вот-вот раздавят друг друга.

Это не было неожиданным. В конце концов, Лий не был идиотом — придурком, любящим играть с огнём, но не идиотом, он прекрасно знал, что Керст — и близко не гражданская модель, и от него можно ждать всякого. Лий сам калибровал ему новые руки и мог точно сказать, каких именно незначительных усилий им стоило бы просто раздавить человеческий череп как яйцо — или сломать позвоночник, если на то пошло.

Неожиданно это не было, но было больно — в физическом смысле. Свет для Лия померк очень быстро: картинка затянулась багровым туманом и фрагментировалась, как будто визуалер барахлил. Пока тело рефлекторно дёргалось в бессмысленных попытках освободиться от того, что его убивает, Лий предпринял несколько заходов на новое программное обеспечение Керста. 

Однако, тот удивительным образом поработал над своей защитой — вот уж что и впрямь было неожиданным. Ни одна привычная лазейка больше не существовала, повсюду слишком самонадеянного конструктора встречали неприступные стены, для работы с которыми нужны были специальные инструменты, подготовка и время. С пронзительной ясностью он осознал, что умрёт под этими стенами, и смирился с этим, потому что время истекало: пока его собственные ногти бессильно царапали надёжное, самоочищающееся и в высшей степени приятное (точно как в рекламе!) на ощупь покрытие протезов, аварийный таймер, выведенный прямо на сетчатку, сигнализировал: только что прошла вторая минута без поступления кислорода, а значит до потери сознания осталось, в лучшем случае, секунд сорок пять, а до необратимых повреждений органической части мозга — минут семь, и даже аварийный перезапуск дыхательной системы не поможет, потому что препятствие на пути кислорода внешнее, механическое и злонамеренное.

За сорок пять секунд можно успеть не так уж много, приходится выбирать. Лий мог потратить остатки своего времени на ещё несколько бессмысленных попыток продлить себе жизнь. Вместо этого он выбрал попытаться сохранить нечто более важное.

Первые пять запросов на поверхностную синхронизацию Керст ожидаемо отклонил. Тогда Лий начал неподтверждённый трансфер данных через виртуальное хранилище. Пакет данных падал в карантин, чтобы Керст мог проверить и открыть его позже — когда причин опасаться Лия уже не будет.

Полоса трансфера повисла поверх таймера, сообщая, что «Идёт передача данных. Выполнено 4%... 5%...» Лий прикинул оставшееся ему время и успокоился. Для завершения процесса находиться в сознании ему было не обязательно.

Внезапно стискивающие его глотку пальцы разжались — не полностью, но достаточно, чтобы стало возможно вдохнуть. Лий тут же это и сделал, отчаянно закашлялся и захрипел. Дышать было больно — горело в груди, к тому же твёрдый локоть Керста неэргономично давил Лию на рёбра. Под лопатку впивалась универсальная отвёртка.

— Что это? — спросил Керст. — Что ты пытаешься мне сказать?

«Выполнено 13%...»

Лий не сразу сумел ответить. Наконец кое-как проскрипел:

— …тогда позаботься о моей сестре. 

— Ли, — голос Керста словно пробивался сквозь статику. — У тебя нет сестры. Ты муниципальный сирота.

«Выполнено 17%...»

— Она ещё не совсем вернулась к жизни, но она уже есть, — он вновь закашлялся, несколько раз поспешно и глубоко вдохнул и добавил. — Здесь все исходники. И номера счетов, коды… я не прошу тебя делать всё бесплатно.

Керст молча смотрел на него, держа за шею и плотно прижимая к матрасу. Диафрагмы линз сокращались и расширялись, словно он не мог решить, как хочет видеть Лия и хочет ли вообще.

— Ли, — сказал Керст наконец. — Ты ненормальный.

В этой позе он никак не мог не заметить, как сильно некоторых возбуждает собственная смерть через удушение. Честно говоря, Лий серьёзно рассчитывал на предсмертный оргазм — кайфа от него, конечно, никакого, но хоть перед самим собой не стыдно за нелепую и безрадостную гибель в расцвете лет.

«Выполнено 26%...»

— А сам-то, — сипло отозвался Лий с кривой усмешкой и попытался приподнять бёдра. Прелесть позы была в том, что демаскировала она обоюдно.

Диафрагмы сошлись, пряча глазные яблоки, пальцы разжались. Керст аккуратно перенёс вес тела на колени, встал на ноги и без каких бы то ни было комментариев вышел из квартиры, хлопнув дверью.

Лий болезненно сглотнул скопившуюся слюну и поморщился, осторожно потирая шею.

«Выполнено 29%...»

Смеяться тоже было больно, но он не отказал себе в этом удовольствии.

***

[ ](https://hostingkartinok.com/show-image.php?id=7a6bddbfd7e055082704624c2a712dfa)

Когда за Лием приходят, он спит, свернувшись в позе эмбриона на своём матрасе. Его сон порождён инъекцией успокоительного, а не здоровым биоритмом, поэтому он не реагирует, когда в его дверь сначала бьют чем-то тяжёлым, потом вышибают створку, а его самого вздёргивают на ноги, хватая за многострадальную шею, с которой ещё не сошли огромные синяки от искусственных лапищ слишком мнительного и мстительного киборга.

Даже когда его жёстко встряхивают, так что лязгают зубы, даже когда в лицо направляют фонарик, он не сразу просыпается достаточно, чтобы хоть как-то реагировать.

— Фиделий Хадзис, — осведомляется стоящий перед ним скучный человек с незапоминающимся лицом. Вопросительных интонаций в его голосе нет. — Вы украли кое-что ценное.

Лий много чего украл в этой жизни — начиная с самой жизни и воздуха, которым дышал, но сейчас он точно уверен, о чём речь. О ком.

В принципе, это тоже вряд ли можно назвать сюрпризом. Керст не просто не гражданская модель — он явно недешёвый силовик, и кто-то же приложил нешуточные усилия, чтобы привести его в негодность и затолкать в мусорный контейнер. Логично предположить, что когда-нибудь за ним придут. 

Лий и предположил — с самого начала.

— Мне не нравится слово «кража», — вяло говорит он скучному человеку. — Я предпочитаю…

Его бьют в зубы — не сильно, без замаха даже. Так, для острастки. Голова снова запрокидывается. На потолке во мраке, в переплетении труб он видит знакомый рисунок тусклой надбровной подсветки.

Когда голова перестаёт кружиться и Лий вновь может сфокусировать взгляд, он внимательнее смотрит не на скучного человека, а на его силовую поддержку. 

— Мы знаем, что подобранный вами киборг покинул это место некоторое время назад…

Их всего двое, и Лий без допуска может сказать, что они люди на 97 процентов. Он начинает улыбаться разбитым ртом и наверняка выглядит при этом как полный дебил.

Они ничего не понимают. LARM 027 и впрямь так хороши, как обещал производитель — не только прекрасно амортизируют, но и гасят звук от приземления полутора центнеров полезного веса с двух метров. Люди, стоящие перед Лием, не слышат, не чувствуют ничего странного, и подавно не видят выросший за их спинами тёмный силуэт.

Но Лий видит. Он начинает хохотать за секунду до того, как его шею отпускают и раздаётся первый — короткий — крик. Он сползает по стене, компактно сворачивается там, где раньше стояло инвалидное кресло и смеётся.

Даже у картонных богов может быть настоящий огонь. Который стоит того, чтоб его украсть.

***


End file.
